An American Tail
An American Tail is a 1986 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Phillip Glasser - Fievel Mousekewitz *Betsy Cathcart - Tanya Mousekewitz (singing voice) *Nehemiah Perskoff - Papa Mousekewitz *Christopher Plummer - Henri *Dom DeLuise - Tiger *Johnny Guarnieri - Italian Mouse *Warren Hays - Irish Mouse Non-singing roles *'Amy Green' - Tanya Mousekewitz *Erica Yohn - Mama Mousekewitz *John Finnegan - Warren T. Rat *Pat Musick - Tony Toponi *'Cathianne Blore' - Bridget *Madeline Kahn - Gussie Mausheimer *Neil Ross - Honest John Plot In 1885, Shostka, Russia, the Mousekewitzes—a Russian-Jewish family of mice—who live with a human family named Moskowitz are having a celebration of Hanukkah where Papa gives his hat to his son, Fievel, and tells of a wonderful place called America, where there are no cats. The celebration is interrupted when a battery of Cossacks ride through the village square in an arson attack and their cats likewise attack the village mice. In Hamburg, Germany, the Mousekewitzes board a tramp steamer headed for America. The crossing proves long and onerous, as well as the steamer being buffetted by the angry sea. During a storm, Fievel becomes separated from his family and washed overboard. Thinking he drowned, they proceed to New York City as planned, albeit depressed at his loss. Fievel, however, floats to America in a bottle and, after a pep talk from a French pigeon named Henri, embarks on a quest to find his family. He is waylaid by conman Warren T. Rat, who gains his trust and then sells him to a sweatshop. He escapes with Tony Toponi, a street-smart Italian mouse, and they join up with Bridget, an Irish mouse trying to rouse her fellow mice to stand up to cats. When a gang of them called the Mott Street Maulers attacks a mouse marketplace, the immigrant mice learn that the tales of a cat-free country are not true. Bridget takes Fievel and Tony to see Honest John, a drunk but reliable politician who knows all the voting mice in New York City. But, as the Mousekewitzes have not yet registered to vote, he can't help Fievel find them. Meanwhile, his older sister, Tanya, tells her gloomy parents she has a feeling that he is still alive, but they insist that it will eventually go away. Led by the rich and powerful Gussie Mausheimer, the mice hold a rally to decide what to do about the cats. Warren is extorting them all for protection that he never provides. No one has any idea what to do about it, until Fievel whispers a plan to Gussie. Although his family also attends, they stand well in the back of the audience and are unable to see that it is him onstage with her. The mice take over an abandoned museum on Chelsea Pier and begin constructing their plan. On the day of launch, Fievel gets lost and stumbles upon Warren's lair. He discovers that he is actually a cat in disguise, and the leader of the Maulers. They capture and imprison him, but his guard is a reluctant member of the gang, a goofy, soft-hearted cat named Tiger, who befriends and frees him. Fievel races back to the pier with the cats chasing after him when Gussie orders the mice to release the secret weapon. A huge mechanical mouse, inspired by the bedtime tales Papa told to Fievel of the "Giant Mouse of Minsk", chases the cats down the pier and into the water. A tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong picks them up on its anchor and carries them away. However, the giant mouse contraption has caused the pier to catch fire, and the mice flee as human firemen arrive to battle it. During the fire, Fievel is once again separated from his family and falls into despair when a group of orphans tell him that he should have given up looking for them. Papa overhears Bridget and Tony calling out to Fievel, but is sure that there may be another "Fievel" somewhere, until Mama finds his hat. Tiger allows them to ride him in a final effort to find Fievel, in the end, the sound of Papa's violin leads him back into their arms. The journey ends with Henri taking everyone to see his newly completed project—the Statue of Liberty, and the Mouskewitzes' new life in America begins. Musical numbers *"There Are No Cats in America" - Papa, Italian Mouse, Irish Mouse and Chorus *"Give Me Your Tired, Your Poor" – Chorus *"Never Say Never" – Fievel, Henri and Pigeons *"Somewhere Out There" - Fievel and Tanya *"A Duo – Fievel and Tiger Category:Animated films